The Return of Charles Evanson Sequel
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Charles Evanson is gone, but now his son has returned and he's out for revenge. He's a werewolf/vampire hybrid and he's after Esme's family. When Carlisle is kidnapped Esme is at his mercy. Can she save him or will he be the first to die?
1. The First Video

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is the sequel to "The Return of Charles Evanson" Please read that one first to understand this one better. Also, I do not plan on making this very long. Right now it's looking to be a three shot. That may or may not change as the story progresses. Anyway thanks to my beta Elena Rain. Please tell me if I should continue. Enjoy the first chapter: **

* * *

><p>Esme Cullen rushed through the woods running like lighting. She looked behind her to see if her chaser was close and he was. She picked up speed and ran until she finally reached the house. She went into the living room and stopped just as her chaser caught up.<p>

"Ha! Beat you again." Esme smirked to her adoptive son Edward.

"Man, ever since you go those powers you've been un beatable." Edward said.

She smiled. "I'm just so awesome."

"Just wait till Emmet gets home. He's still stronger than you."

"I'm not scared of him. I'm not scared of anybody anymore. Plus all I have to do is this…"

Edward instantly groaned and grabbed his head. "You win, you win." He said.

She giggled.

"I get enough of you and Carlisle thanks to my own powers I don't need you to make me see that."

She giggled again. Edward just shook his head and smiled. It was good to see her laughing again. They had got through a rough patch last year but now everything was right in the world.

The other Cullen kids arrived home from school.

"Hey, thanks for waiting speedy." Emmet teased.

"Don't blame us for your being so slow." Esme teased back.

All the kids laughed. "We're all going hunting, want to come?" Alice asked.

"Sure, you are going to be ok here by yourself?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just go hunt have fun."

"All right, race you."

Edward and the others took off running. Esme chuckled and went into the living room. She sat down on her chair and read in front of the warm fire. Just then there was a knock at the door. She knew by the smell it was human. She got up and went over to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked nicely.

"Package for Esme Cullen." He said handing her a small package.

"Thank you, have a wonderful day."

Esme took the package and closed the door.

"Hmmm, who could be sending me a package."

She opened it to reveal and small dvd. Written on it said "To: My Lovely Esme From: Your Lovely Carlisle."

She giggled. She put it into the player and turned it on. She was confused when a man appeared on the screen. It wasn't Carlisle. In fact, she had no idea who it was.

(Esme's reaction/_**on the video)**_

"_**Hello Esme Cullen, my name is Damon Evanson. You may know my father Charles Evanson." **_

Esme turned white. She knew this wasn't from Carlisle anymore.

"_**Now I'm sure this doesn't surprise you but my father is dead." **_

"What? I am confused. He wasn't dead."

"_**Before he died he told me you're the one who took away his vampires powers so he had to die of old age. Now because you took away someone I loved, I will take away the people you love, one by one, while you watch." **_

"NO!" Esme screamed.

"_**Unless you do what I tell you. Now listen closely, I'm only going to say this once, I will be sending you 2 more videos, each one will give you instructions on what and where I want you to do something. If you follow through your family will stay safe. If you fail…your family will pay with their lives." **_

"But…wait, you're human. You can hurt me."

"**Oh and before you ask, no I'm not human. I'm a hybrid, that means I'm both a werewolf and a vampire so I stronger than you and I can and will kill your family. Good bye Esme, I'll be seeing you soon." **

By the end of the movie Esme was speechless. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed the hospital.

"Hello, this is Mary Beth, how may I help you?"

"Mary Beth, Hi, it's Esme Cullen, is Carlisle there?" she asked trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Oh, Esme Hi, Carlisle is just about to start a surgery, I can try to grab him you'd like?"

"No, don't disturb him. Just tell him to call me when he gets done. Please it's very important."

"Of course, is everything all right, you sound like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. Just…just have Carlisle call me."

Esme hung up and took a few deep breaths. She didn't need to breathe but it helped her calm down. Carlisle was fine. He was in surgery, that's all. He wasn't in any danger or any pain. He was fine…he had to be.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the Cullen kids returned.<p>

"Whoa, Esme, are you all right? You're whiter than normal." Bella said.

"I'm…I'm fine." She lied.

"You're lying." Jasper said. "You're scared to death."

"You're powers are off, I'm fine. I just…I need to hunt."

With that she took off running. Edward went to run after her but Jasper stopped her.

"Just let her go. She won't open up to any of us anyway. When she gets like this only Carlisle can help her."

Edward sighed and nodded. He didn't like it but he knew it was true.

* * *

><p>Esme ran and ran, she didn't stop she just continued to run until she finally got to the lake. She couldn't ever cross the lake because of the deal they had with the wolves but she sometimes liked to just sit by it and listen to the water and the birds, it relaxed her and helped her clear her head. That was something she needed right now.<p>

So, Charles's son was after her, he claims to be a vampire but he didn't look anything like a vampire, what really scared her was how much this boy looked like his father. The same hair color, eye color, normal skin tone. It wasn't possible that he was a vampire he didn't look anything like one. So it had to just be a scare right? It wasn't possible that he was a hybrid….he was half and half he said…half vampire half werewolf…it couldn't be possible. It just couldn't be….could it?

If all this was true, how could she protect her family? They had all been threatened on the dvd , how did she protect them? What kind of things would Damon want her to do? What if she wasn't able to do them? How could she protect her family now? She may have been the fastest runner but she was still the weakest, she would do whatever she had to if it meant protecting her family.

She swore to herself at that moment that there wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for Damon. Whatever he was going to ask, she was going to do, matter how hard, she would do it and do it right. She had to for the sake of her family. She would do it.

A few hours passed and she decided to head home. Carlisle should be home by now, he'd help take away all her fears.

* * *

><p>When she reached the house Carlisle still wasn't home.<p>

"Have any of your heard from Carlisle?" Esme asked the kids.

"Nope, not all day." Edward said.

Esme sighed. She went over to the phone and picked up and dialed the hospital again.

"Mary Beth, it's Esme again. Has Carlisle left yet?"

"Yes, dear, he left about an hour ago, with an old friend of his. Very nice young man."

"What friend?"

"Damon Evanson…"

Esme gasped and dropped the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN should I continue? One review saying yes and I'll continue. Just let me know what you think. If you have anything you want to see Damon have Esme do or anything he does to Carlisle please let me know. It may make the story a bit longer. **


	2. Working Together

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT Thanks to my beta Elena Rain**

* * *

><p>Esme sighed. She went over to the phone and picked up and dialed the hospital again.<p>

"Mary Beth, it's Esme again. Has Carlisle left you?"

"Yes, dear, he left about an hour ago, with an old friend of his. Very nice young man."

"What friend?"

"Damon Evanson…"

Esme gasped and dropped the phone.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked rushing to her side.

"Carlisle….he's been kidnapped."

"What? By who?" Edward asked.

Esme was actually gasping for air.

Edward read her mind getting all the answers he needed.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Carlisle was kidnapped. Charles son, he took him. He's going to kill him unless I do as he says, that what the video said. What am I going to do, what am I going to do?_

"Esme, just breathe. It's going to be ok. We're going to get Carlisle back, just try and calm down." Edward said.

"He's…he's a hybrid, we can't beat him."

"A hybrid?"

"Half werewolf and half vampire." Bella said.

"How'd you know that?"

Bella shrugged. Edward chuckled slightly. "All right, Esme you need to tell us everything, or at least think it. If we're going to help you we need to know everything."

Esme closed her eyes and let her mind run with the memories of the day. Saying the words would be too hard, letting Edward read her mind was the only thing that she was comfortable with.

"Ok, what does he want you to do first?" Edward asked.

"He didn't, that's coming on the next DVD."

"Is that this?" Bella asked handing up a small package." It came for you while you were out."

Esme took it and put it into the player. She gasped when she saw Carlisle lying on the floor.

"Carlisle!" she screamed.

Damon appeared back on the screen.

_**(On video/**_Real life)

"_**Hello, Esme, good to see you again. Now as you can see I have a small friend with me. For right now he is unharmed. Should fail my directions well…let's just say he will lose a few limbs." **_

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM."

"Esme, he can't hear you." Edward sighed.

"_**You can save him, you know." **_

"_**Esme, don't do it! Don't listen to him." Carlisle yelled. **_

_**Damon turned to face him. "Shut up you useless vampire." **_

_**Damon turned back to the screen. "Now, in the next video I will be revealing to you where I am, and where you can come. But until then here are your first instructions. I will be sending the letter in just a couple days..maybe weeks. I haven't decided and from now until you come see me you are not to hunt or feed, human or animal blood. You are not to drink anything or anyone until I say. Just remember if you fail… Carlisle will lose a limb." **_

"_**Esme, please don't listen to him, don't starve yourself, please I'll be fine." **_

_**Damon rolled his eyes, he went over to Carlisle and ripped his arm off. Carlisle screamed. Damon looked at the camera one last time. "Goodbye, Esme." **_

_**He used Carlisle ripped arm to wave at her. Then the screen went black. **_

Esme dropped to her knees and started to cry. Edward did his best to comfort her.

"That's it we're going after him," Emmet said.

"No!" Esme screamed. "None of you are going anywhere. I have a plan but we're going to need some help."

Edward growled at her thoughts.

"I'll call him." Bella smiled softly.

"What? Call who?" Emmet asked.

"Jacob, look, Damon is a werewolf/vampire. We know how to get him as a vampire but we need the werewolves to help us, otherwise we'd be outnumbered. Maybe they can help us come up with the plan to get Carlisle back."

Bella nodded and rushed off to call Jacob.

"I know you're trying to be strong but it's ok to be scared." Edward said.

"I am scared, I'm very scared but I've got to be strong and I've got to take charge and I need to come up with a plan to get Carlisle away from him."

"We will do whatever we can, even if it means I have to work with that mutt." Edward said.

Esme chuckled. "Thank you, Edward."

* * *

><p>Bella returned a few minutes later. She was still on the phone. "Jacob wants to know how do you want to talk to him, he said Billy and the rest would be willing to meet in the wood, the same spot we met to do the new born training or he could just come here. He said it's up to you, he'll help anyway he can."<p>

Esme nodded. "Let's meet in the woods. I'll need to talk to all of them, I _need_ all of them."

Bella nodded and returned to her phone call. When she hung up she looked at Esme.

"Jacob says they're all in. We're meeting them in one hour." Bella said.

Esme nodded and let out a deep breath. She suddenly felt so breathless.

"He's going to ok, Esme, he's the strongest oldest vampire I know, second to the Voltrui of course but…..Esme he'll be fine." Edward told her.

"I hope your right, I don't know if I can live without him."

Everyone just looked to each other. Alice sighed softly. _Edward, I don't think you want to tell Esme this but….I can't see Carlisle's future anymore. _Edward stiffened at Alice's thoughts but didn't respond. Alice's visions could be wrong…..they had to be.

* * *

><p>Everyone left to meet in the woods. When they got there to their surprise they were all in their human forms.<p>

"Thank you for coming. I know this is a lot to ask." Esme started talking softly.

"Billy, is sorry he couldn't come, it hard for him to travel through the woods in his wheel chair, but he says he will do whatever he can to help, so will we." Sam said.

"Thank you, now a werewolf/vampire hybrid has kidnapped Carlisle and holding him hostage. He's threatened the life of my entire family. I was hoping we could work together and save him."

"Carlisle, saved Jacob's life, we owe him for that. He was always good to us, even when we didn't deserve it. We will help anyway we can." Sam said.

Esme nodded. "He's going to send another video in a few days, he will finally tell me where he is hiding and then I have to go to him. I need you guys to stay close, yet far enough away that he can't sense you, then when I give the signal to Edward you guys can come in and we can end him, I don't know how….however you wolves destroy other wolves."

Sam nodded. "Just name the time and place and we will be there."

"Thank you, until then keep your distance, I don't want Damon to know what we're up to."

"Of course, we will keep in contact through Bella and Jacob; Damon won't suspect anything from them because they're long time friends. If Damon would hear them on the phone or something it wouldn't look suspicious."

Esme nodded. "That's a good idea. Thank you."

The wolves ran off and Esme sighed.

"It's going to be ok, Esme. You just have to believe that." Bella said.

"I know, thank you, Bella. It's just hard when someone you love is in danger."

"I know, when I heard, Edward was going to give himself over to the Voltrui I thought I was going to lose him forever. I didn't, though and neither will you. Carlisle is a fighter and he's not going down that easily."

Esme nodded. The others ran off. Edward stayed behind. "Esme, do you remember back when you first came to live with us and you and Carlisle first admitted you loved each other?" he asked.

She nodded. "What about it?"

"Carlisle promised you something that day, what was it?"

"That's he'd be with me…forever and he'd never, ever leave me, alone."

"That's right, and if I know Carlisle he always sticks to his promises. We're going to find him and kill Damon, and then we will have Carlisle back where he belongs."

"I know, I'm fine."

"Come on, we need to hunt."

"I'm not hungry."

"Esme, I know what you're doing and I'm not letting you do it. You HAVE to feed. Carlisle wouldn't want you to listen to Damon, you have to feed, Esme and if I have to force it then I will. But I will not allow you to starve yourself."

Esme sighed. "I have to." She whimpered.

Finally, she dropped to her knees and let out all her fear and pain. She cried and cried. Edward held her and comforted her the best he could, but in the end he knew Carlisle was really the only, who could comfort her.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed by, Esme was going crazy; she sat around all day just waiting for the next DVD. She only hunted if Edward brought her back some. She barely spoke to anyone, she never smiled anymore. She was not the same Esme everyone knew and loved. She was depressed and worried about Carlisle; they all just hoped they were able to help Carlisle soon, because Esme couldn't survive much more.<p>

Finally the day came, the DVD arrived. The kids were out hunting and so Esme was home alone. She almost screamed with joy when the doorbell rang. She jumped off her chair and ran to door. She grabbed the package and rushed inside to watch it.

_**(video**_/real life)

_**All that could be seen was Carlisle he was on the floor groaning in pain. All his limbs except his head had been ripped from his body. **_

Esme's heart broke and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Carlisle" she choked out.

"_**Hello, Esme, how are you? I can see you've been feeding. I'm not sure how but I know you have, which is why I took it upon myself to punish your husband for your crimes. Now Here is what's going to happen, I hope you obey these orders better than you the others, In a minute I'm going to reveal to you where I am, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen closely. Once I reveal my location to you, you are to come here; you are to come alone and not to bring anything but yourself. If you bring anyone…." **_

_**Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. **_

"…_**This little light might slip from my hands and on to what's left of your husband's body." **_

"_**Esme, don't come here, please! I'll be ok, please just done come here." Carlisle cried out. **_

"_**Shut up!" Damon growled. "Now, I expect you to be at the abandon warehouse down on 8**__**th**__** street. If you're not here in one hour I will assume you don't care about Carlisle and well….." **_

_**The screen went black and the last thing that was heard Carlisle crying out in pain. **_

"Forget the plan; it's only going to make things worse. I have to go on my own and I need to leave right now."

Esme dropped everything and raced out the door.

* * *

><p>Later on the kids got home from their hunt only to find the house empty.<p>

"Maybe she went out for a hunt…" Bella said as she looked in the kitchen.

"No, we would have seen or at least sensed her." Alice said.

"Well, it's not like her to just run off; you don't think Damon got to her….do you?" Bella asked worriedly.

Everyone went into the living room.

"Esme? Emse!" Bella called.

"Shut up! We'd be able to smell her if she was here." Rosalie growled.

"I was just making sure." Bella said softly.

She didn't like that the closest person she had to a mother was missing. It really scared her. Edward wrapped his arms around her. "Rose just cool it! We're all on edge right now…."

Edward noticed the DVD case on the floor.

"Oh no." he whispered.

Everyone watched the video.

"She went on her own?" Bella asked fearfully.

Edward nodded. "You have to call, Jacob, we need to the get the wolves and head out. Esme is the fastest runner now, she's already there and that's dangerous."

Bella nodded and grabbed her phone.

* * *

><p>They met up with the wolves in a matter minutes. "Everyone knows the plan right?" Edward asked.<p>

"Yes."

"Great, let's go save Esme and Carlisle."

Everyone took off running. They only hoped they would get there before both of them were seriously injured or worse….dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what's going to happen in the next chapter? Will Carlisle die? Can Esme save him? Will they both be killed? Leave me your thoughts in a reviews **


	3. Happily Ever After

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain, who also helped me write part of this chapter. Sorry I've taken so long to update. Christmas was really busy then I got sick so I've been sleeping most of the time getting better. But anyway I felt better so here is the next chapter. This chapter is the last, there will be more info on my future work at the bottom A/N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me/my story to their alerts/favorites. It means so much to me! **

* * *

><p>Esme ran into the warehouse. She ran to Carlisle who was lying on the floor with only his head attached.<p>

"Carlisle!" she cried. "Oh my precious Carlisle, what did he do to you? I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. It's all my fault."

"Esme…" Carlisle whispered weakly. "It's not your fault. He did this to punish me for not obeying his orders. You have no fault in any of this."

Esme just continued to cry and she stroked his hair. "He hurt you, I'm so sorry."

"I love you, Esme. Please do not be sorry."

"I love you too."

She gently kissed his forehead.

"Well, well, well, isn't this sweet."

Esme stood and looked over, there in the flesh was the man from the DVD, Damon Evanson. He was tall, black hair and brown eyes.

"So, you're the famous, Esme." He said.

"Yes, I'm here, I did what you said so let, Carlisle go."

"Oh no; not yet. You see, Esme, you took someone very dear and close to me so, I am returning the favor by taking someone very dear and close to you."

"Damon, I swear, last I heard Charles was alive. What happen? How did he die?"

"Old age, because YOU took away his vampire powers, YOU made him this weak old man, YOU made it so he aged and grew older and older until finally he just died. YOU took away the most important person in my life. So now YOU are going to lose the most important person in your life. I am going to kill; Carlisle and you are going to watch."

"No!" Esme screamed. "Please! I'll do anything you ask, please, please, please, don't kill Carlisle please!" Esme begged.

"All right, I'm in a good mood so I'll give you a choice, Carlisle will live, but in return I want you."

"NOT A CHANCE YOU SICK FREAK!" Carlisle growled.

"Ok, then you shall burn."

"NO!" Esme screamed. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Damon smirked. "So, are you mine?"

"Esme, don't." Carlisle begged.

"Yes, I'm yours."

"Good, the give yourself to me."

"What? I'm old enough to be your mother, in vampire and human years."

"It's what I want; if you don't do it then I guess I'll just have to…"

"No, no, I'll do it." Esme cried out. "I'll have sex with you."

"Esme, no, please, Esme, don't do it please. I'd rather die than watch this, Please, My Lovely Angel, if you love me you won't do this to me, please, Esme, I'm begging you with everything in me, please, please, please, don't do it." Carlisle cried out.

"I don't want you to die, Carlisle. I love you and so…I have to do this."

"NO, please."

Esme looked to Carlisle, his eyes pleading hers. Before Esme can say anything, Damon grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him. He forcefully pressed his lips to her; it was rough and hard, just like Charles used to be. Esme pulled back. "No, I changed my mind. I can't, I won't cheat on, Carlisle."

"Too late." Damon smirked.

His put his hand up her shirt. Esme tried to pull away from him but the hybrid in him made him stronger and his grab tight enough so she couldn't get away.

"Let me go!"

"No way, this is pay back."

He kissed her hard and rough again forcing his tongue into her mouth. His hand was moving all over her upper body as she squirmed and whimpered helplessly. Carlisle kept crying out for him to stop but it had no effect.

Then before anyone could comprehend what was happening the entire wolves clan barged in smashing down the door along with the other Cullen's.

Edward looked to the brown wolf and nodded as they spoke telepathically through Edwards mind control. Seconds later the wolves had tackled Damon off of Esme.

Damon had transformed into his wolf form so he was a lot stronger now but it was five against one and that wasn't even counting Emmet or Jasper who were also helping. Jacob was certainly the angriest and lunged first but Damon knocked him aside, thankfully Jacob wasn't hurt. The wolves all looked at each other; they were talking with their minds, their wolf powers. They all lunged at once causing Damon to roar in pain before transforming back to his human self.

Jacob snarled at him and stepped on his chest with his mighty paw. He smirked as he heard bones breaking and then he transformed into his human self. "Come on guys. We have to tear his limbs off. One by one. Just like he did to Carlisle Then burn the pieces." Jacob was talking from memory about what Edward told him before. The only way to kill a vampire was fire. If you didn't burn each limb he would be able to re attach it. All of the wolves tore limb from Damon's body before creating a fire and burning the pieces. The only one left was the chest with the head attached, just like Carlisle. "You will rot in hell you piece of trash." Jacob growled as he threw the lighter on the hybrids body watching it burn.

Meanwhile, Edward, Alice, Bella and Rosalie rushed up to Esme and Carlisle. They knew how a vampire could heal. Eventually Carlisle would be able to re attach his own limbs and his body would heal but it would take time and blood. A lot of blood.

Things went by as a blur for Esme, everything was happening so fast, there was fire and limbs flying, people turning from humans to wolves, from wolves to humans. It was all happening so fast and she had no idea what was going on.

* * *

><p>Before she knew it she was back home. She was laying in bed, all the girls were by her side.<p>

"Carlisle?" she asked softly looking at Alice.

"He's ok, Edward is with him. He's going to make a full recovery, I've seen it."

"Damon?"

"He's dead. We worked together with the wolves and we destroyed him. He can't hurt you now."

Esme sighed and rolled onto her side. "He already did."

Carlisle was alive and healing, that was great, but Damon had kissed her, he had touched her, Carlisle would never want her now. He would throw her out on the streets as soon as he was well enough.

"He's not angry with you." Rosalie said. "He's more angry with himself."

Esme didn't respond. The girls sighed. "She'll only believe it hearing it from, Carlisle himself. Let's just leave her alone." Bella said.

* * *

><p>The girls nodded and left the room. They met up with the boys in the hallway.<p>

"How is he?" Bella asked.

"Stubborn." Edward answered. "He wants to see Esme but he's too weak to be moved, so he's refusing my help until he can see her."

Bella sighed. "Esme won't go in to see him on her own, she's too upset."

"What are we going to do?" Emmet asked.

"We will keep trying to convince, Esme to go see him but she's just as stubborn." Rosalie said.

"How long until he is well enough to move?" Bella asked.

"Well depending on how well he obeys me and does what I say….a few weeks."

Everyone sighed. "What does he have to do to heal?" Bella wondered.

"He has to drink human blood."

Everyone gasped.

"It's the only way his blood will heal fast enough. Otherwise he won't be able to move for a year if not longer. Of course, he's refusing to drink any type of blood until he sees Esme."

"Maybe we should switch, you boys go talk to Esme, us girls will go talk to Carlisle." Bella suggested.

The boys shrugged. "It can't hurt, just be careful my Love, there are some bags of blood in there and you may be out of the newborn stage but your body is still going to crave it." Edward said.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be ok."

They girls walked past the boys and into Carlisle's room. They boys, minus Edward, went into see Esme. Edward stood in the middle of the two rooms and sighed. He knew deep down, this wasn't going to work. It was going to be a very long and rough couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>A few weeks went by and thing got worse. As Carlisle slowly got stronger by drinking animal blood, Esme refused to hunt and got weaker. Everyone took turns watching Carlisle to make sure he didn't hurt himself and go see Esme.<p>

They all tried everything to get Esme to hunt or at least feed but she didn't, all she did was lay in bed all day not talking to anyone. It was heart breaking to the Cullen kids to see their parents like this but they didn't give up. They were going to help their parents through this no matter what it took

A few more days passed and finally Carlisle was well enough to be moved. It didn't seem like much but it was also the day he would finally be able to see Esme again. He was so excited. He was still weak but he was able to move around so it was progress. He slowly made his way to the bedroom where Esme was.

He walked inside and his heart broke. He heard her softly just crying. "Esme…." He started softly.

"No," she whimpered "Please, don't be angry with me. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Esme." He whispered.

He went over to her and climbed into the bed with her making sure he was facing her. "Listen to me, My Lovely; I am not angry with you. I could never be angry with you. I love you so, so, so, much."

"I kissed him, I kissed him and he touched me."

"He kissed and touched you, you didn't want any of it, and you said no, I honestly didn't think you'd be strong enough to say no, I thought you'd say yes to protect me but Esme, please listen to me when I say, I'm so grateful you decided not to. I'm so glad you listened to me and chose not to kiss him. Honestly my Lovely, Esme that would have killed me more."

"I know! Carlisle that's why I'm such a horrible person! Don't you understand?"

"No, I don't, please Love, talk to me."

"I knew that if I kissed him you'd live, you'd get better and you'd live but for the rest of our lives you'd live hating me and not loving me anymore. I couldn't live with that so I thought if you died…..if you died at least I could know you died loving me!" Esme cried harder.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, as tight as he could without hurting himself. "Love, you need to listen to me and understand what I'm saying to you. "I'm not angry with you; I'm so proud of what you did. I'm so, so proud of you. Esme, listen to me, there is NOTHING in this WORLD that would ever make me stop loving you. If you had kissed him willingly, my feelings would be hurt but I would NEVER EVER stop loving you. Esme, I've been in love with you since the day you came into my office with a broken leg."

Esme chuckled through her tears at the memory.

"I felt like such a pervert because you were so young but I couldn't help it. Then I heard you had died and something inside me died, when I realized I could still save you I was nearly jumping for joy. If I didn't love you I never would have changed you. When we got married I promised to love you forever and I'm going to keep that promise. Esme, Love, please tell me you believe me?"

"I do, I believe you, Carlisle, I'm just feel so dirty and violated."

"Oh Love, he still touched you, he did violate you. If the others didn't come in when they did he would have raped you. It's only natural that you feel shaken up by it."

Esme nodded and cuddled closer into his arms. "Is this ok?"

"It's more than ok; I've been waiting weeks to be able to hold you again."

"I've been waiting weeks for you to be able to hold me again too."

They kissed passionately on the lips. "I missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you too, my worst fear finally came true, you left for work one morning and you never came home."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea what was happening. Damon came running inside saying he needed help outside so I ran out with him and the next thing I know everything goes black until I woke up in the warehouse. I didn't even know who he was until he made you that first video."

"You were there the entire time?" she whimpered.

She didn't even know he was missing until the second video.

He nodded. "He just kept me in the back out of sight."

"But, the nurse…"

"The last she heard I was just going into surgery."

"But then when I called back…."

"Damon had forced her to say that. He threatened her. Esme, let's not focus on the past. It's over. Damon is gone, he can't hurt us anymore, let's move on."

Esme nodded and cuddled even closer to him. Now that he was back, there was nothing that would ever take him away from her away. Not even Charles Evanson.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months and Carlisle and Esme did some healing, Carlisle healed physically while Esme healed emotionally. She had become very clingy and scared of being without him but they both worked through it and now, Carlisle was planning a surprise for Esme as a cheer up, day of fun.<p>

"Seriously Carlisle tell me where we are going?" Esme Cullen whined as she was led by her husband blindfolded. "I feel like we've been running for hours."

"We have actually. My surprise isn't in Forks Washington."

"Then where is it?"

"That's a surprise too."

"Carlisle!"

He chuckled. "We're almost there just hang on."

Esme sighed but nodded and continued to led her through the woods.

* * *

><p>Finally after what felt like forever Carlisle stopped.<p>

"All right, stay right there don't move."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Trust me just don't move."

She heard Carlisle shuffling around. She giggled when he muttered an quick Ow.

"Ok, on the count of three remove your blind fold. 1…2…3…"

Esme took off the blind fold and looked around. She was in a hospital…a hospital…that was his big surprise a hospital? When she looked to Carlisle he was holding a clipboard.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Platt. I understand you hurt your leg."

"Huh?" Esme looked at him like he had grown a second head Since when did he call her Ms. Platt.

"You fell out of tree and hurt you leg. If you follow me I can examine it for you."

Esme smiled when she realized what he was doing and decided to play along. He had taken her to the same hospital where they met. Of course it had been abandon after all these years but they could still have tons of fun.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, I'm in a lot of pain."

"Well please follow me."

They walked into an empty room. Esme climbed onto the table.

"All right Ms. Platt let's see what we have here."

He stood in front of her and slipping his hand on her leg under her skirt. He started squeezing and pressing and poking around her inner thighs and upper leg. Esme started squirming, she didn't remember his treatment tickling so much last time.

"Does that hurt Ms. Platt?" Carlisle teased.

"Ye-Yes." She stuttered trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry; I do not mean to hurt you. I'm simply trying to figure out if it's broken or not."

Esme couldn't hold it back anymore and broke out into giggles. "Carlisle stop that tickles!"

"I thought you just told me it was hurting. Did you lie to me Ms. Platt, did you lie to your doctor." Carlisle asked and picked up his tickling making Esme laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry stop it." Esme choked out between laughter.

Carlisle stopped and pulled his hand out.

"I don't remember it tickling so much last time." Esme said.

"Well you actually were in pain and I wasn't actually trying to tickle you. All I really did was give you an x-ray and then give you instructions as to how to get better."

"I personally liked this exam better."

"Really? Shall I examine you again Ms. Platt?"

"No, no!" Esme said quickly grabbing his hands.

"All right, all right," he chuckled. "So, how was that for a past from the past?"

Esme smiled. "Perfect, thank you. It's just what I needed."

They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. All their worries were gone, Damon was gone and they no longer had to worry about anything or anyone. They'd be together forever…just the way they wanted it….they'd live happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok so cheesy ending but I'm never good with ending. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the sequel. I am writing another Esme and Carlisle story. Here is the summary. "The Baby Vampire" - It's a normal day in the office for Carlisle...until he find a young child drinking from a bag of blood in the blood room. He soon finds out she is a baby vampire. Can he and Cullen's help her live her life as a vampire even when she doesn't trust any of them? Set after Breaking Dawn. Leave me your thoughts on this chapter and my next story in a review**


End file.
